Lisa davis
lisa davis is a new character introduce in my babysister is a vampire season 3 first episode , she is a huntress and hybrid daughter of stern and carmada,princess of the hunter. she is also known as the child of prophercy ( her fellow hunter),lisa ( her friends), sacred ruler of the vampire world ( her fellow vampire and hunter), babe (by her male classmate and most male supernatural creature), the princess of hunter (by her fellow hunter) and traitor ( vampire council) I.BACKGROUND INFORMATION she has a sad and bitter past. being an orphan in birth and was treated with unwanted,discrimination by her fellow hunter for being a dhampire.still,she grew up to become a legendary hunter who was fear BIOGRAPHY * 1841: borned to stern the vampire lord and carmada,the princess of hunter * 1850-1859: spent her day studying with a tutor and the night to train the art of hunting * 1861-1865: served as a spy for union army. acquainted with abraham lincoln,harriet tubman, ulysses grant.responsible for the hunting of jonh wilke booth,a notorious new-born vampire * 1870-1874: studying at oxford university in england. earning high degree in medicine and natural science.acquainted with micheal faraday,charles darwin,david livingstone, * 1881: traveled to german.spent some year traveling to canada * 1882: traveled to france.acquainted with louis pasteur,claude money,van gogh * 1883: traveled to england again. acquainted with queen victoria, arthur conan doyle , agartha christie, mary kingsley * 1885: traveled to poland and finland * 1887: traveled to italy.met a young marconi * 1888: traveled to hungary .acquainted with frank ferdinard. adoptive father robinski died * 1889-1890: traveled to russia, acquainted with dmitri mendelev * 1891-1894: traveled to france again. studied at sorbone university and was acquainted with marie curie. adoptive father henry morgan died (1894) * 1895: traveled to switzerland . returned to america in later month and trained marksmanship with annie oakley * 1896: traveled to america . acquainted with thomas edison * 1897: traveled to romania .acquainted with abraham van helsing and jonatthan harker in the destruction of vlad tepes III ( known as dracula). traveled to german to study bacteriology with robert koch * 1899: traveled back to america. involved in "demon of the sun" case with the magician aka father moriani * 1900-1901: traveled to england. met marconi again and acquainted with the orville brother * 1902: established the whitechapel cathedral church.acquainted with nellie melba during her visit to australia * 1904: traveled to france again,met sarah bernhardt and compete with lily langtry durin vacation there * 1905: traveled to england.acquainted with edward VII. met a young charlie chaplin * 1906: traveled to india . learn meditation as well as the art of traditional medicine. acquainted with gandhi * 1909: traveled to england the third time,studying medicine with edith cavell * 1910: traveled to russia for bussiness. acquainted with leo tolstoy * 1911: traveled to antarctica with robert perry due to the discovery of the remain of pazuzu demon * 1912: traveled to peru due to the discovery of machu picchu "eye of life" artifact with hinram bingham III .lover moriani died due to the breach to their house. traveled to america and having dinner with babe ruth * 1914-1918: traveled to england and serve as a nurse and spy during the world war 1 * 1919: traveled to france to attend the versailles peace conference. acquainted with nguyen ai quoc (ho chi minh),pablo picasso * 1920: traveled to himalaya in search for the seal of nandu and the demon pazuzu * 1922: traveled to egypt due to the discovery of tutakhamen tomb with howard carter. solve the ancient puzzle * 1925-1926: traveled to chicago and washington (1925-early 1926). traveled to new york in the late 1926 * 1929: involved in the valentine day massacre. acquainted with al capone, ghost baker, bony and clyde * 1931: traveled to japan. acquainted with hirohito * 1933: traveled to china to study acupuncture-based attack and traditional medicine * 1935: traveled to america again,met young judy garland and young richard burton in wales. met young ella fitzgerald during her trip to new york * 1939-1945: served as a spy and nurse for the american army.acquainted with teddy rossevelt,alan turning,coco channel, * 1947-1954: served as a spy and nurse for the indochinna war french army. * 1955-1957: studying medicine with albert schwitzer * 1958: traveled to cuba. acquainted with fidel castorol, traveled back to america and met marilyn monroe,elvis presley * 1960-1975:served as a nurse and spy for vietnam war.traveled to vietnam from 1960-1963. witnessed the assassination of jonh F kenedy in 1963.served as a spy for the cold war from 1965-1967.served as a spy for cold war from 1967-1975.acquainted with jonh.F.kenedy, neil armstrong, sally ride * 1976: traveled to georgia from august to september. spent the entire october and novemeber in alaska. acquainted with frank sinatra * 1978: traveled to romania * 1979: traveled to brussel * 1981: traveled to netherland * 1983: traveled to sweden * 1985-1987: traveled to morocco, iraq and malaysia * 1989: witnessed the destruction of berlin wall, traveled to indonesia in late september * 1990-1991: served as a spy and nurse for the gulf war * 1993: traveled to france . visiting and fought the black night in the eiffeel tower * 1994-1995: traveled to south africa.acquainted with nelson mandela * 1997-1999: active in america. participated in the wheel of fate case in 1999 * 2001: participated in 9/11 case * 2002-2006:served as a nurse and spy in iraq war * 2009: witnessed the election of obama * 2011: "season 1,2,3 take place", moved to evelyn house,slaying demon and creature, defeating stern the vampire lord * 2012-2013: ruled the vampire world as the sacred ruler. discovering the light guardian light of fate artifact. PRIMARY POWER * IMMORTALITY: as a hybrid of an ancestor and an original hunter, lisa have a long lifespan but not truly immortal . in 2011, she was at least 200 years old. she also have the ability to change her age * ENHANCED AWARENESS:lisa is capable to sense danger without difficulty * ENHANCED SMELL: lisa's nose is extremely sensitive, she could smell thing farer than sarah and is capable to know where the smell originally from * ENHANCED TOUCH: lisa is extremely sensitive when touching something. she could tell the information of the object correctly * ENHANCED TASTE: lisa is capable to taste thing better than the other and is even capable to know the ingridient * ENHANCED HEARING: lisa is capable to listen to thing farer than erica as well as being able to tell the person or thing cause the sound and it location * ENHANCED STRENGTH : lisa is extremely strong,but not as her father,the most powerful ancestor vampire. she is capable to break everything with a punch as well as being able to lift and throw heavy thing easily. she is sometime proven to be too strong,capable to fight with powerful force and at least one time had almost broke a person arm by squeazing it * ENHANCED SPEED: lisa is extremely fast and cordinated. she is even faster than erica and even lights itself. * EHANCED DURABILITY:lisa is an excelent pain tolerance. she can fight stern despite earlier being heavily injured by his attack and is capable to survive after falling from the rooftop of the eiffel tower in 1913 * ENHANCED REFLEX: lisa has really high reflex. she can sense danger and dodge it quickly. her reflexes also allow her to counter attack as well as sensing sign of danger * ENHANCED STAMINA: lisa has really high stamina.capable to fight the succbus in prom night despite earlier,she has fought 80 of her minions continously * ENHANCED REGENERATION: lisa can heal really quick from injuries.according to evelyn,it take only 3 seconds for lisa to heal every wounds,even life-threatning one. her regenaration power allow her to be ressurect immidiately after being staked in the heart * ENHANCED IMMUNITY: lisa is immune to all kind of curses and venom.capable to fight mind-control as well as being the only one able to breath in posion gas. she is also immune to all kinds of diseas,except injuries. she is also immune to hunter weapons as well as vampire weakness * ENHANCED SANITY:lisa has higher mental power than every hunter. she is capable to withstand the effect of time causing by the immortality curse as well as being able to control herself from bloodlust * ENHANCED AGILITY: lisa is capable to move,dodge and attack without exhaustion or difficulty * ENHANCED AURA: lisa have enhanced sight which aid her during her mission.she have hunter sight (a power let her detect the supernatural and learn their information as well as the surronding environment ) as well as vampire visions ( a power let her to detect traces that no one could see). * ENHANCED DEXERITY: lisa is capable to control her muscle to make her extremely agile as well as making move and attacking more easier * ENVIRONMENTAL ADAPTION: lisa is capable to adapt to the changes of environment. she is said to be capable to live in desert, antartic and space without the need of protection as well as provision and air. she is said to be able to live in extreme cold or hot condition without difficulty * MARTIAL ART: being trained in self-defense and karate as well as some akido,kungfu,muay thai and boxing, lisa is good at fighting. according to benny,she is " extremely powerful, she dodge all of the enemy attack and almost broke their neck by a kick" . she can use meele weapon effectively and powerfully * MARKSMANSHIP: lisa is extremely acurate and is capable to use all types of firearm. she demonstrated this when she shot an apple on ethan head while he was moving fast * SPELL-CASTING: after drinking the magician blood,she is capable to cast spell effectively and with power. she is good at dark and light magic as well as charms,curses and divine * MENTAL-BASED POWER: lisa is capable to mind-control erica and sarah as well as the other easily and is also known to be able to erase or alter memory. it is also said that she is capable to possess other people and contact them through mind and dream * NATURE-BASED POWER:lisa is capable to control natural element. she is capable to generate any element and is capable to control and use the element as a tool,defense and attack * SPIRITUAL POWER: lisa is capable to asorb souls of her enemy for power as well as life. her spiritual power enable her to summon souls of her enemy as well as being able to manipulate any soul-being. she is capable to give soulless creature a soul as well as being able to channel spell related to spirit and ressurect anyone she like. in the end of season 4, she is shown to have the ability to read a spirit or newly decreased person and creaute memories as well as power.she is capable to do astral projection * SHAPE-SHIFTING AND ANIMAGI: lisa is capable to transfer into anything she want and is very convincing when acting as other * MASTER SPYING: she is extremely good at stealth and spying.making no sound when she do it and hardly anyone notice her appearance. she is a master in diguised and code-cracking * VAMPIRIC POWER: being a hybrid of an ancestor and an original hunter, lisa can transform herself into a vampire by drinking any blood source (include her's as well).when she turn into a vampire, her strength and other skill will increased to superior level as well as being able to form claws as well as the ability to form whips and other weapons from her blood. it is also said that her vampiric power also give her the ability to control all vampire but it is also her vampiric power that cause her to have a dangerous level of blood lust. in her vampire form, she is capable to teleport and float as well as being able to turn anyone into a vampire and can cure them if desire PASSIVE POWER * ENHANCED BEAUTY: lisa is extremely beautfil and seductive. her beauty power cause many genetelman to fell in love with her through first sight ,even powerful vampire like jesse or gord couldnt resist seeing her. she is good at the art of makeup and is extremely good at the seducing game * ENHANCED INTELLEGENCE: lisa is extremely smart. she can answer every question without any difficulty and learn things quickly than everyone else * ENHANCED EMOTION:lisa,like all of the other vampire and dhampire,have enhanced emotion . her emotion is magnified but only in some degree * ENHANCED PRECOGNITION: lisa is capable to predicit the future but only limited to bad and painful ones * MUSIC AND ART SKILL: she is good at singing,acting and dancing. her acting was so convinced that everyone felt for it * MULTI-LANGUAL: lisa is capable to speak every language fluently * MEDICAL SKILL : lisa is well-trained in emergency medicine,capable to treat small to life-threatning injuries. she is also good at pharmacology,traditional medicine and pathology * HOMEMAKER AND CRAFTSMAN SKILL: lisa is a dedicated and good homemaker,she is the one cook breakfast for benny when evelyn gone out and is also her house sitter while the entire family gone out. she is proven to be a skilled craftsman, capable to craft thing easliy from scrap * SCIENCE SKILL: lisa is good at science and know a lot about science. in one episode,she is capable to use her botany knowledge to name the plant. she is capable to read the soil and amotsphere of the environment,... * MASTER TACTICAN: lisa is extremely good of plan-making and combat tatics. most of it have a rate of 99,9% success * MASTER PARKOUR: lisa is good at parkour. she can do acrobatic without difficulty or tiredness * MASTER SURVIVOR: Lisa has lots of survival skill. She know how to use the enviroment for her neccessity. According to Evelyn, she has been shown to survive for 3 months after being sent to desert to track down pazuzu, a demon which said to destroy humankind * MASTER DETECTIVE AND PUZZLE SOLVER: she is very good at this field,capable to solve thing easily as well as being good at reasoning * MASTER MECHANIST: having studied mechanic and technology with edison. lisa is capable to invent and use components to make a machine.she is capable to fix appliances and gadgets * MASTER GAMER: owing to her smartness and master tactican, lisa is good at game. she once beat al capone in 1929 in poker despite him being the proffessional and beat almost everyone in her class in quiz PERSONALITY lisa is cold and rather insensitive,as well as being brutal in some cases but also ,she is very considerate,friendly and hospitable. she is also generous and helpful.aside from that,she is kind-hearted and deeply care to her friends,"brothers" and show no discrimination again vampire or mortal being. she is very responsible and loyal and is very determined with strong will and passion. WEAKNESS * SUNLIGHT: althrough immune to sunlight but lisa is still annoyed by having sunlight shine at her for a long time * STAKE: althrough not died but the stake would immobilized her until it is pulled out * BLOODLUST:lisa is a dhampire and must drink blood to stay alive. her blood lust is the dangerous weakness overall since she will lose sanity while under it. through lisa have enhanced sanity but when she is in her vampire form, her bloodlust will make her uncontrolable and thus,her power will be gone * LONLINESS: lisa hate being lonely because it cause her to lose her sanity by the "curse of time" ( a powerful curse said to affect any hunter who live more than 100 years) III.RELATIONSHIP * ERICA (ERISA): lisa and erica are friend and get along very well through she is often irritated by lisa's responsibility.she became Lisa right hand and co-leader of the vampire council after Lisa became the sacred ruler * SARAH (SARISA): lisa and sarah are friend and get along very well. she often help her babysit ethan and jane when sarah was so busy to take care of and often help her in her studies. She became Lisa right hand and co-leader of the vampire council after Lisa became the sacred ruler * BENNY (BENISA): benny and lisa are friends but sometime,lisa is benny unoffical babysitter and tutor. he often annoyed her but deep down,he care for her and respect her. according to benny himself, " lisa was the hottest girl i ever love and hate" * ETHAN (ETHANISA): ethan and lisa are friend and they get along every well. ethan and lisa often exchange ideas and apparantly, ethan has a small crush on her,stated that " she is really seductive,isnt she". During season 3, they often talk about henry Morgan and was the first one to recognized Lisa as a huntress and hybrid daughter of stern,the vampire lord * RORY (RORISA): rory and lisa are friend but also girlfriend and boyfriend. rory and lisa care deeply for each other. In The end of season 3, Rory became Lisa right hand and her Co-ruler as well as being the one she chose to be the king in the future * KRISTA (KRISTISA): krista and lisa are friend and get along very well through krista is often annoyed when lisa was too focus on studying or that she commented bad things about cheerleadrer * EVELYN (EVELYNISA): evelyn and lisa are friend who met each other back in 1944. evelyn allow lisa to stay in her house and is shown to be very good friend. According to Evelyn hersel, Lisa is the one she trust in first time of doing anything * STERN (STERNISA): stern and lisa are father-daughter, master-server and mortal enemy. she love-hate her father and he also seem to be like that. stern love his daughter as she is the chosen one to be the sacred ruler as well as being the only thing that remind him of his true love carmada. according to lisa's diary, * CARMADA (CARMADISA): carmada and lisa are mother-daughter. she love her mother as she sacrificed herself to give birth to her and still carry her mother's blood locket. she will seriously injured everyone if they insult her mother * ROBINSKI (ROBINSKISA): robinski and lisa are master-apprentice, adopted father- adopted daughter. she cared for him and would often visit his grave * HENRY (HENRISA): henry morgan and lisa are friend. she often asked him about her father whereabout and was one of the person attended his funeral * JESSE (JESSISA): jesse and lisa have a love-hate relationship. he hate her because she is a huntress but he also love her because she is the daughter of his leader, stern and that she remind him of his lover,carmada who ironically being stern lover. in the end of season 3,when lisa became a sacred ruler, he became her left hand as well as her assisstant * MORIANI / THE MAGICIAN (MORIANISA): father moriani davis or known with his real name,the magician is a powerful being with was the member of the light and is benny great grandfather who doesnt even know . he met and fell in love with lisa in 1899 following the demon of the sun case and stayed with her until 1912 when he died from a breach of a group of vampire in their house. in his last moment, he asked her to drink his blood as he has already known she is a dhampire and lisa reluctanly did so. up to the present,lisa still remember him * THE VAMPIRE COUNCIL:lisa and the vampire council rather strained as they were opposite in almost everyside.the council think lisa is a traitor for killing her own kind and sometime tried to destroy her but each attempt failed with a number of vampire slayed by her. anatasia despite lisa the most as she is the traitor and destinated next sacred ruler. when lisa became the sacred ruler, the original vampire council were merged with hunter order,thus resulting in hatress between her and the member of vampire council * THE HUNTER ORDER: her fellow hunter love and care for her as she is an original hunter and the fact that her destiny was forseen by seers as the choosen one. as a dhampire, some hunter still suspected her that she would someday fought against the order but most belive that she is not that type of person. after stern passed his role to lisa as a sacred ruler, the hunter order and vampire council merged to each other and tried to find ways to help make peace between mortal and vampire * HISTORICAL FIGURE: lisa has a lot of relationships with many historical figure. she was the classmate of marie curie in sorbone university,being the student of micheal faraday and charles darwin, studying biology with louis pastuer, met queen victoria, friendship with arthur conan doyle and agartha christie, exchange partner with david livingstone, training shooting with annie oakley, have a brief relationship with alan turning, met king ferdinard, met emperor hirohito, assisstant to rosevelt and kenedy, lincoln trusty left hand, studying chemistry with dmitri mendelev, friend of leo tolstoy, studying mechanic and technology with thomas edison, a friend of gandhi, robbert perry partner, howard carter partner, friend and studying medicine with albert schwietzer, studying medicine with edith cavell, friend of nelson mandela,brief relationship with babe ruth,... POSSESSION * ARMOURY: being a huntress,lisa was taught how to use booth meele and firearm weapon. the armoury could be accessed by correctly typed in a code in the bewitched codepad she put on her attic bedroom. the armoury was very large and most of the weapon was bewitched to use silver and magical bullet. it have a rack full of guns and meele weapon from the 19th century to today and a large cabinet store with ammo,component ; a working desk and shooting range * MEDICAL FIRST AID KIT: the kit was bought by her in 1940 following her became a nurse. it have 3 shelf which is able to store 20 medicine bottle each and a cabinet to store basic medical equippment for minor or life-threatning emergency .she also carry a smaller version when hunting which only able to store 20 bottle of medicine and small medical equipment * POTION-MAKING KIT: the kit was bought by her in 1890s . it contain a cabinet of 200 potion ingridient , a cabinet of equipment,a small desk and lamp for heating.it is used to brew from basic potion to complicated,arcane level potion * PORTABLE LABORATORY: the kit was bough by her in 1920s and was bewitched with time-enhanced power. it is capable to analyze clue and traces found in the crime scene. it compact size and inflatability meant it is for hunting mission * BOOKS AND ARCHIVE : as an educated aristocat , lisa spent freetime reading and learning. her massive book collection,most of which are reference, is enormous with 200.000 books and 500 maps and chart. currently, her book and archive are stored in her attic bedroom * ROBINSKI MAGICAL INVENTION AND ARTIFACT: her adoptive father,robinski,passed away in 1886 and left her all of his invention and notebook. the invention was later stored in her endless trunk and was used by lisa often in her duty. benny and rory would often cause disaster using it * PERSONAL DOCUMENT AND PAPER: lisa has a notebook and album to store her memories. in addition,she has many personal information paper and bank account card for her vault * ATTIC BEDROOM: given to her after moving to the weir house. it is installed with a bewitched keypad and furnished with 2 armchair,1 bed, computer,tv,DVD player,CD player, VHS player, cassette player,radio , a small phonograph, 3 bookshelf and 1 working desk * CABINET OF CURIOSITIES: after every hunting mission,lisa always take a piece of the enemy or important item as a souvenir and memorial. currently,the cabinet is in the attic bedroom and it hold 300 artifact * BANK VAULT: lisa owns a vault which have $3 millions dollar in it. it also hold various treasure artifact and hidden passage * DRIED BLOOD AND PLASMA CAPSULE: in the effort not to lose sanity during bloodlust, lisa carry with a her a packet contain dried blood and plasma which releash delicious blood when drop into clean water. it is an improvement of the blood substitue and is highly used for hunter to tame vampire * SOUL LOCKET AND HUNTER CLOCK: the soul locket is an important item as it mark down the enemy lisa has killed and the soul she consume. the soul could be used to ressurect someone or to empower a person when needed. the hunter clock,in other hand, is a sign of hunter and allow her to see her statics TRIVIA * lisa is the oldest huntress to ever live,being over 170 years old in 2011 * lisa is the only dhampire in the series and is the first dhampire in the series to be a huntress with vampire bloodline * according to the health chart, she is 1m65 tall, weight 48kg and have O- blood * lisa is the only character in the series to use a true weapon and is the only one who is an aristocat * lisa have a reflection despite being a dhampire. it is possible she is capable to have a soul since she has half original hunter blood or that her spiritual power render her to create a soul * lisa is the only to travel around the world,serving in the army and meeting historical figure * many people have suspected that she was the great-grandmother of benny as her lover, the magician who was benny ancestor have a son. in reality, the magician has already have a child before meeting lisa and the child was later adopted by the magician's brother after his death